Porno
by Nabichan Saotome
Summary: Yaoi. PG15. Momoshiro x Oishi [MomoOishi] Le observaba calladamente, solo para si, maravillandose con sus movimientos.
1. En silencio

Porno

Escrito para la comunidad 30vicios en LiveJournal.**  
**

**Fandom:** Prince of tennis

**Pareja:** Momoshiro/Oishi

**Rating:** PG-15

588 palabras

* * *

Takeshi tragó en seco, observándolo de reojo entre el rocío de la ducha cayendo sobre su rostro y cuerpo.  
La manera en que su senpai se movía en ocasiones, era digna de una película porno.  
Tan pronto Syuichirou entraba a las duchas tomaba el borde de su playera, la subía y arrebataba sin pudor alguno debido a la costumbre. Varias miradas ya le esperaban con ansiedad y le seguían los pasos.

Se detenía en la primera banca de madera y dejaba las cosas sobre ella. Se quitaba los tenis, los calcetines y tras ello el short blanco, que junto al todo iba a dar a una bolsa en especial dentro de su mochila. Era un espectáculo cuando sin más pasaba varios dedos bajo el resorte de sus bóxers negros y los bajaba, mientras estos acariciaban por última vez la curva deliciosa de sus glúteos, su cadera y los muslos.

Momoshiro y demás espectadores debían morderse la lengua o virar los ojos, para que de sus labios no brotara ni un suspiro de deleite o deseo cuando Oishi se inclinaba por la ropa interior y mostrara la posición perfecta para que le penetraran. En ocasiones apoyaba una mano en la banca y los chicos imaginaban acariciar la suave piel de sus testículos por breves segundos.

Tras dejar todo listo tomaba una toalla de un lado, caminando a su ducha favorita: a espaldas de Takeshi y dos lugares más adelante.

-Estuviste fantástico en la práctica, Momo- el aludido viró la cabeza, avergonzado, respondiendo con voz seca, entreteniéndose en contar los mosaicos de la pared.

-Gracias, senpai- escuchó una ligera sonrisa antes de que otra ducha fuera abierta. Apenas resistiendo la tentación observó nuevamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, sabiendo que no era el único que en esos instantes lanzaba descaradas miradas al joven, ni que comenzaba a relamerse los labios cuando el agua apenas tibia hizo contacto con la piel suave y tostada.

Aquella era su hora favorita del día, ver la delicia que era Syuichirou, de frente a la pared de mosaico de su sección, con la mano derecha apoyada en ésta, y la otra repasando su cabeza varias veces, ligeramente inclinado.

Bendito era el diseño de las duchas, divididas en dos secciones con siete regaderas cada una, de espaldas a la otra y sin mayor muro que aquellos cubiertos de mosaicos blancos donde las duchas se sostenían. Bendito también que sólo estuviera abierto a los titulares, y nadie sino ellos disfrutara de su propio anhelo, sueño o perversión.

Takeshi, como de costumbre, había sido de los primeros en entrar y, con un poco de suerte, sería el último en salir.  
Mientras tanto, con el agua corriendo, permanecía calladamente observando a su superior.

Los ojos violetas parecían oscurecerse con el vicio de recorrerle por completo, de la misma forma en que el jabón y el agua caía por sobre su espalda, cintura y muslos. Era envidiable la manera en que descendía por su cadera.

Pronto, las duchas se vieron vacías, entre despedidas y saludos, y Takeshi le tuvo sólo para sí en aquellos últimos minutos, deseando besar, acariciar, morder y marcar la piel de Oishi, apenas dando cuenta que, sin quitarle la vista de encima, comenzaba a acariciarse a sí mismo, disfrutando del espectáculo a media tarde.

Se masturbaba con excesiva suavidad, en lo que eran apenas caricias ligeras sobre la piel de su erección que suplicaba por más. En medio del deseo y la ansiedad, se soltó y cerró su ducha.

Era hora de dejar de ser sólo espectador.


	2. Deseo

**Porno**

PG-15

Momoshiro x Oishi

Angst, smut, yaoi.

* * *

Capítulo 02. Deseo 

No le detuvo la mirada verde, que le observó con asombro antes de preocupación. Y, no siendo sorpresa las siguientes palabras de su senpai, Takeshi terminó de dar los últimos pasos hacia la regadera donde éste se hallaba. Pasó el pequeño escalón que evitaba el agua se derramara por doquier, con una sonrisa que mucho tenía de seguridad. Callado, confiado. La tarde era ideal.

-¿Pasa algo, Momo?- Syuichirou no fue lo suficientemente hábil (mirando sobre su hombro) para ocultar el atisbo de temor que le asaltó al colocarse Takeshi a sus espaldas. No era tan ingenuo. Dio media vuelta de inmediato, sólo para toparse con el más joven, de frente, el que le tomó por los hombros con suavidad y le empujó dócilmente contra la pared, haciendo que el agua caliente dejara de correr sobre su cuerpo. El otro tomó su lugar bajo la ducha, sin soltarle. -¿Momo?- repitió la pregunta con voz ansiosa, queriendo parecer amable, pero no encontró respuesta que le calmara.

Por el contrario, el que su kohai se acercara a su cuello y diera un primer beso sobre su piel, logró desconcertarlo en demasía. Oishi trató de huir, en primera instancia, antes de que el contacto se repitiera.

-Me gustas- aquel murmullo, sin embargo, paralizó su cuerpo. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su piel, de pies a cabeza, antes de que la sangre se le fuera a las mejillas, con nerviosismo. Bajó la mirada, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. No supo qué contestar.

Takeshi descendió una vez más los labios, tomando en cortos besos la humedad en la piel del otro. Viendo al otro en aparente calma dejó que sus manos cayeran por sobre los brazos antes de tomarle por la cintura, halándolo contra su cuerpo.

-¡Momo!- Oishi imperó, visiblemente avergonzado, sintiendo contra su muslo lo que bien sabía era una fuerte erección. Takeshi sonrió y en cambio procuró empujar un poco más su cadera. Sabía que de haber querido, Syuichirou se habría alejado. -¡Basta¿Qué es lo que…?-

El más joven contestó en cortos murmullos, procurando que el otro no observara el deseo en sus ojos, dejando breves besos sobre su cuello.

-Senpai…- descendió la mano derecha, apenas tocando la curvatura de sus glúteos, antes de pasar por su cadera y dar la más leve caricia al miembro del otro, pasando entre ambos cuerpos. –Sabes bien lo que estoy haciendo- elevó el rostro. Le sonrió. Era la mueca que Oishi conocía tan bien, pero el contacto inusual fue lo que rompió todo el esquema, debiendo cerrar los ojos por un par de instantes.

-Sé lo que…- sus palabras murieron en cuanto Momoshiro tomó un poco más de confidencia, acariciándole de nueva cuenta. –Esto no está bien- sin embargo, no se movió. Tenía demasiada curiosidad, deseaba demasiado. Al ver esto, una nueva caricia, más firme que las anteriores, le robó el aliento, le hizo tiritar y cerrar los ojos, queriendo normalizar su pulso.

Giró la llave del agua y la caída de ésta terminó.

Si tenía frío contra el mosaico, lo olvidó. Lo importante era el vaivén que pronto Takeshi marcó entre sus dedos, calentándole. Un par de minutos después, los labios antes cerrados con fuerza, se hallaban abiertos, gimiendo, pidiendo y adorando. Los ojos verdes, cerrados, se negaban a ver a su compañero, y sin embargo hacía ya instantes que le sostenía por el hombro, manteniéndole cerca.

Momoshiro le observaba con embeleso, apenas dando cuenta que imitaba los deliciosos sonidos que la boca de su senpai pronunciaba, en voz baja. Necesitaba tocarse.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que el aún nerviosismo entre ambos terminara por necesidad, cuando lo hizo Oishi descendió su contacto directamente a la erección de su compañero, empezando a masturbarlo con suaves movimientos aunque firmeza. No sabía bien lo qué hacía (o en todo caso porqué), pero había dejado de preguntárselo. El escuchar la voz de Takeshi elevarse en jadeos fue lo necesario para hacerle apresurar el ritmo, queriendo que el tono fuera aún más constante, más fuerte y casi descorazonador, aunque el otro paró sus propias caricias.

Sonrojado, Oishi permaneció en su coba por varios minutos, tranquilizándose apenas un poco, mientras el otro yacía con los brazos recargados contra el mosaico. Los ojos verdes descansaban en el rostro del menor, deleitándose con la forma de sus labios, la expresión de placer, la piel ruborizada y húmeda.

Sabía lo que el otro había ocasionado. Sabía que era culpa enteramente de Takeshi.

Mas también sabía lo que su cuerpo suplicaba, lo que él mismo deseaba en esos instantes.

Sin decir nada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, soltó al otro y dio media vuelta.

Liberado del delicioso suplicio, el joven abrió los ojos y le observó por largos segundos, con sorpresa. El otro no le miraba de vuelta, pero no fue necesario. Con renovado brío, Takeshi se llevó tres dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos sin decoro, con la respiración aún acelerada.

Ambos nerviosos, continuaron.

Oishi se inclinó un poco, el otro retrocedió lo necesario, antes de prepararle. Dejaron la parsimonia aparte, empezaron con cuidado, uno, dos y tres dedos, para luego dar lugar al miembro de Takeshi, deliciosamente apretado al penetrarle, sintiéndole temblar tanto como él al salir de él y regresar. Mantuvieron el ritmo durante apenas un minuto, lento para no hacerse daño, mareados por el deseo, ansiosos, callados apenas, sintiéndose desfallecer cada que se separaban y volvían a unirse, cada que probaban un nuevo ritmo.

Momoshiro salió de él por completo, dejando a ambos con la respiración agitada, antes de volver rápido, con mayor fuerza, sosteniendo al otro por la cadera.

Aquellos momentos fueron los últimos de cordura que les quedó a ambos, sintiendo al otro tan cerca, tan delicioso que Oishi se enderezó un tanto y elevó la cadera, adelantando su cuerpo, encontrando a Takeshi en un vaivén que al principio les descontroló. -¡Momo…!- cerró los ojos, se recargó un poco más en la pared, seducido… Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sonrió.

Pronto el más joven le tomó por los hombros y le haló hacia él, con ansiedad y deleite.

-Oishi-senpai…-

Le besó, justo antes de seguir haciéndole el amor.

Esa tarde era sólo para los dos.


End file.
